At the Lima Bean
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day six hundred and fifty: It's pretty hard getting one past them, and the three of them know it well.  Kurt, Santana, Blaine


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 30th cycle. Now cycle 31!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hear that little bird twitter!<strong> _Been thinking about doing this for a couple days, then this morning decided to just go for it. If you go there, find 'gleekathon' and there I'll be. There's also a video explaining everything... Yep... ;) Check it out!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In case you didn't see it thursday... <strong>The gleekathon songbook is now available, and this week (thursday to wednesday) is dedicated to a friend whose birthday it was yesterday. The link to the songbook and a video explaining this week are both available on gleekathon twitter :D_

* * *

><p><strong>"At the Lima Bean"<br>Kurt, Blaine, Santana; Klaine **

Kurt never would have imagined the day he looked on to Santana Lopez and saw someone he could count on, even a possible friend. But for both him and Blaine, after their face off with Karofsky on the 'night of neglect,' Santana had become a completely different person. They had shared more than one cup of coffee at the Lima Bean. On this day, as Kurt made sure to bring Blaine up to speed on the outcome of Nationals in New York, they were waiting on her to join them.

"So should I just not mention it?" Blaine asked, after their conversation paused.

"Nationals?" Kurt asked, quietly pondering the matter. "Debatable…"

"I think debate time's over," Blaine indicated the door and Kurt looked back to see Santana walk in. She stopped for a moment when she saw Mercedes and Sam standing in line to order, before moving ahead to join Kurt and Blaine at their table.

"Explain this to me, are we actually supposed to not know they're together?" she asked as she sat down.

"They're in their bubble, it's sweet," Blaine shrugged, and Santana tried not to roll her eyes – half success. There was silence then, and Santana thought at first that this was in reference to her ex-boyfriend coupling up with her occasional duet partner. To Kurt and Blaine though, that thought had never come up. She may have seen through Mercedes and Sam, but they had seen through her as well. Still she wasn't so keen on the silence.

"I'm fine, so can we let it go? I thought you'd be all over Nationals instead of old news," she gestured in the general direction of the 'secret couple' somewhere in the distance. Kurt and Blaine shared a look that read as something like 'yeah, let's go with that.'

"Well, since you brought it up…" Kurt volunteered a smile.

"I don't get why Schuester keeps letting those two duet, every time they do, we lose," she threw her hands out. "But try and tell him that…"

"Heard you kind of lost it on Rachel," Blaine commented, taking a sip of coffee on which he could have choked, by the look Kurt threw him, which wasn't nearly as pronounced as the one Santana threw Kurt.

"I may have said some things," she shrugged. The boys didn't push further.

"Well you guys all have another year to make it happen," Blaine pointed out. "Though I have to warn you, if we meet again on that stage, we won't go easy on anyone."

"Better not," Kurt agreed, making Blaine smile. "But he's right; one more year with all of us, so… we'll make it count."

"And stop them from duetting our chance away?" Santana adjusted.

"Well," Kurt hesitated. "I don't know that a lot of people have the power to keep Rachel from a duet, but… we can at least try."

"Oh, I'll do more than try," she stood, seeing that their couple in hiding had gone, and moved to the counter to get herself a coffee.

They had something of a silent agreement not to make those two have to lie more than they had to while they still insisted on the secret, or as Santana put it, 'don't give them more chances to embarrass themselves more than they have to.' Once she returned, Kurt and Blaine revealed their summer plans, much as they had done with Sam and Mercedes, before asking the same of Santana.

"We're headed down to Puerto Rico for a few weeks, so I'll probably be at the beach with my sister for most of it."

"That sounds amazing," Blaine spoke with a hint of envy. "We should try that, too," Blaine looked to Kurt with a smirk and he almost choked on his coffee.

"Puerto Rico?"

"No, in Ohio," Blaine clarified.

"Right… Well no matter where, I'll burn anywhere," he gestured to himself.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Blaine assured, and he could see Kurt slowly warm up to the idea, though the grin on Santana's face was bordering on alarming.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, just imagining you all lobster red right now," she teased.

"Well, what can I say; this complexion is a curse and a blessing," he played it off.

"You know," Santana turned the conversation to Blaine, "You should just ditch your blazer boys and come join us. You're practically one of us now anyway and, speaking as someone who's gone from uniforms to regular clothes, I'm sure you miss your wardrobe," she shrugged, having laid out her point of view. Blaine looked at her as she spoke, though once or twice he'd looked over to Kurt, seeing him staring back, too.

"Well, I… I won't lie, I have thought about it," he opened, seeing an immediate reaction off Kurt; this was news to him. "And on the one hand, there is 'the blazer,' which I am fond of."

"It does look great on you," Kurt cut in with confirmation, getting a smile out of his boyfriend and a nod from Santana.

"But it wouldn't be the hardest part about leaving, not just Dalton but the Warblers. Kurt, you know how hard it was for you to leave McKinley and New Directions, how happy you were to be with them again… It's kind of like that for me, too… with the Warblers."

"Yeah…" Kurt nodded, sounding slightly disappointed, losing his moment of hope.

"But…" Blaine pressed on the word, and Kurt looked back up. "Dalton, the Warblers, they do fail on one… game changing point… They don't have you anymore." Now Kurt smiled again. "So I haven't made up my mind, but… I'm thinking."

"Good, thinking's good," Kurt breathed.

"I'm just warning you though, I'm aiming for that big Nationals trophy this year," Santana gave both boys a look.

"Down, down," Kurt patted her arm.

"What am I, a dog?"

"No, they're back," he indicated the door, where Sam and Mercedes had returned.

"Oh, come on," she muttered, focusing on her cup so all three of them could play 'we're not seeing you hold hands, of course not.'

"I think they came back for cookies," Blaine spied. The coast clear once more, they sat back.

"It's kind of crazy though, isn't it?" Kurt looked to Blaine first, but then to Santana. "It's been two years…"

"Seems longer sometimes… seems shorter most of the time," she softened. "But I don't regret it for a second," she willed a smile.

"Yeah, me neither," Kurt did the same. There was a moment of silence. "Are you bringing back souvenirs?"

"You got it," she held her cup to them.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
